Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a bolt retention assembly for use in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines include many components that must be mechanically coupled to each other in a variety of ways. Rotor stages are arranged in a stacked relationship with their radially inner portions mechanically fixed to each other and to a rotor hub. For example, the components may be bolted together, but assembly is often cumbersome. A retention clip may be employed to hold the bolt in place during assembly while an assembly technician secures a nut to an end of the bolt. Current retention clips provide a single point for loading. This allows the clip to disengage from the rotor when it is not properly loaded or too loosely tolerance. When the clip disengages from the rotor the clip and bolt will fall out and they are not accessible by the technician because it is a blind assembly, causing them to take the stack apart and reassemble the entire stack once more. Therefore, improvements related to bolt retention during assembly is desired.